


would you do me a favor and marry me?

by bracelitperson



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oswald Cobblepot and Edward Nygma in Love, Pining Edward Nygma, Pining Oswald Cobblepot, Protective Oswald Cobblepot, Weddings, a classical trope, i hate these losers, idk what season is this lmao, this was sitting in the drafts for a WHILE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bracelitperson/pseuds/bracelitperson
Summary: Ed finds out what Marital Privilege is and decides it’s a great opportunity to mess with the GCPD and get Oswald to marry him.
Relationships: Barbara Kean/Leslie Thompkins, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 22
Kudos: 121





	would you do me a favor and marry me?

Oswald sips his tea and turns the page on the book he was reading. It was kind of boring, but Ed had left it out and Oswald himself was bored. The book was about anatomy and it was interesting in the sense that he killed people. 

He doesn’t glance up when he hears the door open, knowing it’s Ed from the loud steps and the struggling with the door. He just got back from the library so he probably has a load of books he’s carrying.

It’s funny that they let the Riddler still have a library card. Ed comes falling into the room, unbalanced from the books. He sets them noisily down on the table and picks one up from the stack and starts flipping through it. 

“How was the library?” The tall man doesn’t answer, just keeps sweeping through the book, eyes scanning the page quickly. 

“Ed?” Ed startles and turns towards him, glasses falling down his nose. 

“Oh, hey, Os. Have you been here the whole time?” Oswald rolls his eyes and sets his book down. 

“Yes. What’s with all the books?” 

“I’ve been doing some research on something and I think...” He trails off, finger following a sentence on-page. He snaps his fingers and turns to Oswald with a smile. Oswald raises an eyebrow. Ed gets down on one knee and Oswald sits up in his chair. 

“What the hell-“ 

He watches as Ed pulls out a purple felt box from his suit pocket and opens it. 

“What starts with a party, and ends with an affair?” Oswald looks at the ring with a look of disbelief and confusion. 

It’s a nice ring. It’s a silver band with a purple diamond in the middle, mini diamonds trailing the side of the ring in black. He can’t think of any reason why Ed thought this was a good idea considering they aren’t even dating. But the gesture is nice. 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Ed rolls his eyes at himself and gestures his head at the books on the table.

“I was looking through some books that were in our library and there was one on marriage. There’s something called Martial Privilege, a law that protects confidential communications between spouses during their marriage from being used as a testimonial in a court case. I thought maybe we could use it to our advantage!” 

“Ed, slow down,”

“It prevents the GCPD from making us give information about each other. Since we work together in most things then it makes sense to abuse this law.” Oswald puts his hand up and sighs.

“You want to get married so we won’t have to rat each other out to the police?” 

Oswald can’t even wrap his head around why Ed would do this. Oswald didn’t even think he would get married unless he was... but it didn’t matter. It was Ed. Why not? What could go wrong with getting married to your only friend that you used to be in love with?

“Uh, yes?” Ed answers hesitantly. Oswald smiles amusingly and places his hand in front of Ed. 

“Okay.” Ed kind of falters for a moment but then looks back up at his friend. 

“Okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll marry you.” He stumbles with the box for a minute before pulling the ring out and slipping it comfortably on Oswald’s finger.

“Do you wanna have a ceremony?” Ed asks still on one knee. Oswald looks at his hand now equipped with the ring. It is a really nice ring. He really likes the way it looks on his hand. 

“Sure. Don’t we need witnesses or something?” 

“Yeah, only two.” They look at each other.

“Barbara and Lee.” They say at the same time. They laugh and Ed gets up, dusting off his knees. What do people even need for weddings? Oswald doesn’t have a clue and he’s sure Ed doesn’t either. He’s never even been to a wedding. 

“Okay, we need a priest, right?” 

“We can get Lee to take one of those online certification things. They won’t tell anyone, even though I really don’t trust Barbara not to let it slip.” 

“You don’t want anyone to know?” Oswald frowns involuntarily.

“No, I do, but I just want to see the look on Jim Gordon’s face when I tell him I married you.” 

“Right.” Oswald tries to hide his disappointment. 

“When do you wanna get married?” Ed asks, taking a seat next to Oswald and drinking some of his now cold tea. 

“This weekend?” Ed looks thoughtful for a minute before nodding. 

“Okay, sounds great!” Ed gets up and goes towards his books.

“Ed, I’m getting you a nice suit. And a ring.” 

“Okay. Can you take care of the wedding bands too then? I can take care of getting Barbara and Lee.” 

“We can do it together. I mean, we are getting married.” Oswald adds quickly. Ed closes his book and turns toward him.

“That’s a good point. Okay.”

— —

They go to some discrete jewelry store that neither of them has really ever noticed before. It was between a butcher and a Chinese restaurant, which Ed notes because he’s hungry. 

They walk in announced by a bell and the man behind the counter picks his head up from the display case. He gives them a smile and closes the case, leaning against the counter. 

“What can I do for you, fellas?” Ed gives him a half-hearted smile.

“We need wedding bands.” 

“What kind? Silver? Gold? Diamond?” 

“Nothing in particular, just...” He gives Oswald a look to make sure he’s getting this right. Oswald is looking around, not paying attention. He inwardly sighs and glances back to the guy.

“Yeah, just wedding bands.” The man looks him up and down behind the glass. 

“Who’s the lucky individual that gets to marry you?” Ed blushes a little. 

“That guy there.” He points to Oswald, who’s looking at necklaces behind the other side of the wraparound display glass.

“Too bad. Wouldn’t of minded getting my hands on you first.” Ed just chuckles awkwardly and watches as the guy gets out a different assortment of bands. Ed doesn’t notice Oswald pick his head up and turn to glare at the guy.

“Which one do you like?” Oswald asks as he comes up beside him. Ed looks them over for a minute before answering. 

“I can be a type of lining but I’m not found in clothing. I’m a type of metal but I’m not copper. What am I?”

“The silver ones then.” Oswald noticed the longer he’s known Ed, the better he gets at solving riddles. The man behind the counter decides to pipe up and say something stupid. 

“Was that a riddle? That was adorable.” The man winks at Ed. Oswald scoffs and gives the jeweler his best-intimating smile, which is a very good one considering he ran the underworld for several years. 

“You know what’s not gonna be adorable? The amount of blood that comes from your neck when I silt it.” The man loses his flirty smile immediately and swallows. 

“I’m s-sorry. I’ll just go, uh, box these f-for you.” He haphazardly grabs the rings and runs to the back. Ed chuckles lowly and turns to his fiancé. 

“That wasn’t necessary, you know.” 

“I know.” Oswald watches the man shuffle in the backroom. Ed smiles lovingly at him because he can’t help it. 

The guy comes back after a short minute and puts a long ring box on the counter. Oswald gives him that smile again and throws a couple hundreds on the counter. Ed grabs the box and they walk out together. 

“That was fun. I never get to do that anymore.” 

“I love it when you get to do that.” Oswald feels his mouth quirk up. He wants to ask questions about what this all means but he’s having fun. So he figured he’ll wait awhile. Ed wasn’t ever very good with what is right there in front of him. 

“Can we stop and get food? I’m starving.” 

“After the tailor, it doesn’t help to go to a fitting bloated.” Ed rolls his eyes fondly. 

“Fine.” They decide to walk to the store because it’s only a few blocks away. They walk in silence, occasionally complaining or making a stupid joke. Oswald trips a bit on the curb and Ed wraps his arm in his. 

“Are you alright?” Oswald tries not to react to the arm wrapped in his. 

“Yeah, it’s fine.” He leans a little against Ed, just cause. His ankle was getting better with the brace and physical therapy, but he still has bad days.

“Are you sure? Because we can sit down-“

“Ed, it’s fine.” Ed looks skeptical, but he keeps them waking. He doesn’t loosen his grip on Oswald’s arm. Oswald doesn’t mind. 

— —

They both get fitted for black tuxes because Oswald refused to let Ed wear a full green suit to their wedding. But he agreed ties and pocket squares are allowed to go green. Oswald never really noticed how well purple and green goes together. 

Well, he did but he didn’t mention it. When they leave, Ed’s being a big baby about being hungry so Oswald has one of his guys pick up Chinese food for them. Ed kisses his cheek in appreciation when they get home and take out is on the counter. Oswald doesn’t say anything, just eats his eggrolls. 

— —

They meet up with Lee and Barbara the next day at the Sirens. Ed waves to Selina on his way in and throws a $20 at her. She rolls her eyes and pockets the money, calling him a cheapskate as she walks away. 

He smiles big after that. Ed always had a huge soft spot for kids. He even says hi to Barbara Lee in her carrier. Oswald’s glad he’s in a good mood. 

“So what’s this all about?” Lee’s gently rocking the carrier with her wedged heel as she sips wine. They’re halfway through a bottle and Lee’s lipstick is smudged. Ed decides not to comment. 

“Well, uh,” Ed gestures to Oswald. Oswald rolls his eyes. 

“We’re getting married and we need witnesses.” Lee stops rocking the carrier. Barbara squeals in delight.

“Finally! You owe me 50 bucks!” Lee frowns and takes out her wallet.  Finally?

“What do you mean finally? You were placing bets?” Ed and Oswald look at each other in bewilderment. Lee and Barbara look at each other and laugh. Ed and Oswald both pipe up at the same time. 

“We’re not actually together-“

“We’re just getting married for-“

“What the hell are you two talking about?” Barbara sloshes her wine glass around before taking a swig. 

“We’re just getting married for the benefit of not having to rat each other out to the police.” She and Lee give each other a look.

“You’re getting married because of... marital privilege?”

”Uh, yeah.” Lee puts her wallet away hesitantly. Barbara and Lee keep making that face at each other and then turn back to the villains. 

”Uh, okay then. When?” Barbara decides to play along. 

“This weekend.” Ed pipes up, waving his hands in a dramatic way. Oswald rolls his eyes fondly. Lee smirks into her wine glass. 

“Where?” Ed and Oswald look at each other. 

“The mansion?” Ed nods in agreement. 

“Do you guys even have this planned out?” 

“Yes!” They both say it at the same time.

“Is there a ring?” Oswald lifts his hand up and Barbara peeks up in interest. Oswald walks up to the bar and flashes his hand. 

“Oswald! It’s beautiful!” Lee gasps as Barbara takes a hold of Oswald’s hand to see it at different angles. Lee turns to Ed. 

“How much did that cost?” Ed straightens up a bit. 

“Actually, I stole it.” Oswald gives him a look. His proud face falters a little. 

“Not from some no-name jewelry store, from Gotham Museum’s royal jewelry collection,” Oswald’s face turns from scolding to soft. 

“You did that for me?” Ed makes a sheepish noise.

“Of course. Only the best for my fiancé,” Lee and Barbara give each other a look. Lee sips her wine. Barbara clears her throat loudly and the rouges drop eye contact. 

“Well, if you two are done flirting, we’ll be there. Text us the details.” Oswald walks back over to Ed and they say their goodbyes. 

“Oh yeah and, uh, keep it quiet. We wanna tell some people ourselves.” Ed smirks and Oswald shrinks a little. Lee notices and rolls her eyes behind her glass. 

— — 

“Can I come in?” Oswald adjusts his suit lapel in the mirror and glances at the cracked door. 

“Yeah, why couldn’t you?” Ed walks in, a sheepish look on his face and a shrug on his shoulders. 

“Didn’t know if you wanted to do that can’t see each other thing,” Ed approaches him and fixes his tie. 

“This isn’t exactly a traditional wedding, Ed.” Ed chuckles and lets his hands linger for a second. 

“Well, it’s still our special day.” Their eyes meet for a long moment before they both back up and stand in front of the mirror. Oswald straightens Ed’s jacket for him. 

“Are Lee and Barbara here?” Ed tries not  to overthink Oswald’s hands on his chest. 

“They texted me a couple minutes ago. They’re on their way.” Oswald’s hand falls and Ed ignores the twinge of disappointment in his chest. 

“I’ll go wait on them,” 

“Okay.” Ed goes to leave and he glances back at Oswald for a moment. He turns around and walks to the hallway that leads to the front door. He leans against the wall, plays with his engagement ring that Oswald got him. 

It was a silver band with a small green center diamond. He’s not sure how Oswald found it, but Ed loves it. It’s perfect. He tries not to think about how much he wishes this was real. At first, he thought yeah, martial privilege with my best bud! Now he’s thinking he’s a fucking idiot for not realizing he’s in love with Oswald. He’s not sure how long he has been, but he probably should’ve noticed considering all the cliches they fill. 

He gets pulled from his thoughts by a knock at the door. He huffs as he steps away from the wall and opens it. Lee and Barbara are there smiling, dressed nicely like always and two bottles of champagne in both their hands.

“We ready to get this wedding started?” Ed laughs, loud and genuine, and lets them in.

— —

They end up in the main room of the mansion, a sprawl of chairs spread out. Barbara and Lee are sitting at the two closest to the front. Barbara has her legs splayed across Lee’s lap as she messes with the playlist on the speaker. She settles on a Lady Gaga song. 

“We doing the whole ‘here comes the bride’ thing?” Ed blanks. He has no idea. Barbara sighs.

“Ozzie!” She yells loudly and Lee makes a face like she’s been in this position way too many times. She taps Barbara‘s knee. Barbara gives her an apologetic smile and rubs her arm. Ed’s almost in shock that Barbara is even capable of being sorry. 

“What?!” Oswald yells back, not one to be upstaged in dramatic yelling. 

“Are you ready?!” Ed can almost hear the annoyed huff he lets out. Lee chuckles behind her hand. Oswald comes out a minute later, an eye roll preset to his face.

Ed kind of stops to stare. His suit is black, but he has a purple patterned tie like Ed’s green one. His hair is all done up in its usual vampire disco fashion. Ed thinks he looks downright stunning. Barbara doesn’t say anything about the look she sees on Ed’s face, just gives Lee a side-eye glance. 

“Yes, I’m ready.” Barbara turns off Poker Face and Lee pulls out her phone. She brushes the blonde’s legs off her gently and stands in front of Ed. 

“You walking down the aisle, Pengy?” He glances at Ed and he shrugs. 

“Sure. Wanna walk me?” Barbara makes a delighted noise and gets up, her heels clicking against the aluminum. 

She hooks her arm in Oswald’s and proceeds to walk him the 6 feet to Ed. She hums ‘Here Comes the Bride’ as she does and even does the delayed steps like in a traditional wedding. Oswald lets her and he stops in front of Ed. Lee clears her throat as Barbara sits back in her chair. 

“We are gathered here today to join these men in holy matrimony...” They watch her skim the lines on her phone. 

“Ed, do you take Oswald to be your husband?” Ed notices she skipped all the have and to hold, till death do us part bits. He kind of wishes she said it. 

“I do,” She nods and turns to Oswald.

“Oswald, do you take Ed to be your husband?” Oswald smiles, something small and almost unnoticeable, but Ed catches it. 

“I do.”

“Barbara, the rings,” Barbara looks up. 

“Oh, right.” She pulls them out of her pocket and brings them the case, opening it up. They both grab a ring and place it on each other’s fingers. 

“Okay, uh, by the power invested in me by this website, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom.” They pause. To be honest, everyone pauses. Ed’s not sure who does it first, but it happens fast.

He feels Oswald’s hand on his tie and he looks down at him and suddenly they’re kissing. Ed almost dies. He hates to say this, he really does, but it feels fucking  _right_. Who is he kidding, he’s a hopeless romantic. 

Ed loves that it feels familiar and right. His hand falls into place against Oswald’s cheek and he feels his now husband’s hand tighten around his green tie. They pull apart when Barbara opens the bottle of champagne she brought, the loud popping noise startling them from their kiss. 

“Mozel Tov!” Lee brings over champagne glasses. Barbara hits the play button on her phone and starts blasting Poker Face again. Ed grabs a glass. 

— —

Oswald wakes up and immediately groans loudly. He definitely drank too much. He blinks his eyes open slowly and shields himself from the light coming in from the window. He glances around and it looks like he’s in his bedroom. 

He’s still in his suit, minus the tie and jacket. His sheets are tangled around him and he chooses to ignore the empty champagne bottle lying next to him. He attempts to sit up then immediately regrets it and lays back down. He’s doesn’t remember much from  the night before. 

He knows him and Ed got married, had a very nice kiss, and then got promptly drunk with their closest friends. He wonders where the others are. After a moment, he hears a faint knock at the door. 

“Come in,” His voice cracks, but he doesn’t really care. Ed comes in. Oswald wants to laugh because he looks miserable and adorable at the same time. 

He groans and climbs into bed next to Oswald. Oswald tries to ignore Ed’s green vest. It’s making him want to puke. Ed reaches into his pants pocket and takes out a bottle that rattles a little too loudly. 

“Brought Aspirin.” Oswald turns towards him and huffs appreciatively. Ed hums back in response and hands him two small pills. He swallows them dry. 

“Where are Lee and Barbara?” 

“Passed out in the living room. I made sure they were okay. Said they’d sleep it off then maybe we could get brunch.” Oswald laughs quietly as his head pounds. 

“That sounds like fun.” They’ve been whispering and Oswald hasn’t opened his eyes once this whole conversation. They go silent for a minute. 

“Os?” 

“Hmm?” 

“I’m glad I married you.” He opens his eyes slightly and Ed’s eyes are still closed. Ed’s face glows along with the sunlight coming in from  the window, highlighting his cheekbones and eyelashes. 

Oswald feels himself smile. He passes Ed some blanket and grabs his hand, intertwines their fingers. 

“Me too.” They both fall asleep, positioned like a renaissance painting. 

— —

When they all wake up around 1, groggy and half hungover they all go to brunch at a local cafe. They drink virgin mimosas and laugh around the table. Lee and Barbara leave eventually, heels in their hands and congratulations falling from their lips. 

They kiss the rouges cheeks and they give side hugs back as they see them off in their car. 

They sit in comfortable silence for a while, just enjoying each other’s company and listening to the sounds of the city, breathing in the smell of smoke and rain. Ed is making that face when he’s planning something and Oswald smiles around his champagne glass. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Ed snaps out of his stupor and glances back up at Oswald.

“Thinking of ways we could resurface as Penguin and Riddler. Did you have anything in mind?” Oswald sighs into his champagne flute.

“Ed, did you marry me just to see the look on Jim Gordon’s face?” Ed is kind of surprised by the question. 

“What-“ 

“If you did-“ 

“I didn’t,” Ed says it firmly and Oswald stops talking.

“Of course I didn’t.” He gives him a soft look and hesitates. Oswald chuckles. 

“It’s your turn to confess, Ed.” Ed is kind of scared, but his husband has a point. 

“Uh,” He breathes in slowly. Oswald waits. 

“I love you, Oswald.” The Penguin smiles big. 

“I know.” Ed gasps dramatically. 

“Did you just Han Solo me?” Oswald laughs, loud and sweet. 

“I’m kidding, Ed,” He places his glass back down on the table, hand reaching out for Ed’s. 

“You know I love you to the moon and to Saturn.” Ed almost melts against the picnic table style chair. Ed wraps his hand in his husband’s. They leave a huge tip after they leave, holding hands all the way back to the car. 

— — 

Six months later, Edward Nygma is held up in a GCPD interrogation room, bowler hat sitting atop his finely slicked-back hair and his gloved hands cuffed to the table. 

He feels smug. Jim Gordon walks in, scowling with a file clutched in his fist. Ed waves to Harvey outside the door. He gets the finger in return. 

“How you doing, Ed?” Ed laughs. 

“Good to know you still care,” Jim gives him that signature Gordon smile. 

“I don’t.” The file gets slammed a little too hard on the table as Jim sits down across from him. 

“We both know you know what Oswald’s up too, so just tell me so we can go.” 

“What, no foreplay?” 

“I can call Harvey in here if you want foreplay. He’d love to shut those cameras off.” Ed laughs, slowly peeling his glove off, waiting for the right moment. 

“You’re no fun, Jimbo,” Ed says in that raspy voice of his, pout on his lips. Jim ignores him and starts to open the file. Ed stops him. Jim looks up at him, eyebrow raised. 

“What?” 

“Listen, Jimmy, you know me, I’d love to help,” Jim rolls his eyes as Ed slips the glove off, his hand eye level to Jim for dramatic effect. The glove makes a soft sound as it hits the metal table. 

“I’m afraid you can’t legally force me to testify against my... husband.” Jim’s silent for a second as he stares at the wedding ring. 

“You married... Penguin?” 

Ed feels like he’s bursting from excitement, but he keeps himself calm and collected. 

“Yes, six months ago today.” He can’t help his small smile at the thought. He notes he should pick up flowers later. The detective says nothing for a moment and then gets up and leaves the room. 

Ed quirks his head. Not exactly the reaction he was hoping. He sees Harvey and Jim talking from the small window in the door. Ed waits for 5 minutes while they talk in the hallway. Harvey and Jim then come in, hands on their hips in sync. Ed wonders just how much time they spend together. 

“So you and the Penguin got hitched?” Harvey scoffs and Ed sits up. 

“Yes, we did. I see you’re still a stranger to a hair cut, Detective.” Harvey laughs mockingly, leans his hands against the back of a chair. 

“I’m pretty sure I’ve heard that before,” Ed shrugs, breathes in. He’s not going to let  _Harvey Bullock_ get the best of him. 

“And we weren’t invited to the wedding.” Harvey jokes and Jim hits him lightly on the shoulder. Ed rolls his eyes.  _ Idiots._

“Am I free to go? I have a life, unlike you two.”

He puts on a shit-eating grin. Jim rolls his eyes and unlocks Ed’s cuffs. 

“Sure, Ed,” He stands up and the detective grabs him on the shoulder and they make weirdly intimate eye contact.

“Congratulations on the wedding.” Ed gives him a small smile and pulls away. 

“Thanks, Detective.” He starts to walk out the door, but stops and turns around, tips his bowler hat. 

“I’ll probably be seeing you soon.” He smirks and winks and leaves Jim sighing heavily as Harvey laughs. 

— —

A couple of months later, Ed’s climbing in the vents of Arkham Asylum. The fact that he’s done this more than once should say something about him.

He escapes out of the roof hatch, accepts the help from Penguin's men and greets his husband in front of his car in the parking lot. They kiss as the siren sounds and the thumping of guards running down the hallway of the old building gets louder. 

“We should go,” Oswald pulls back hesitantly.

“Yeah, we should.”

— —

Jim walks into the high-end restaurant, just about ready to quit his job and run away to Spain. Harvey sips from his flask as they walk in. He sighs heavily as he approaches the table. 

“Hey, Oswald, you wouldn’t happen to know anything about Ed’s recent escape from Arkham, would you?” Oswald smirks behind his wine glass, Ed at his side still in the striped optical illusion that is the Arkham uniform. Ed sips his martini noisily. 

“I’m afraid I can’t legally say, Jim,” Oswald replies with mock sincerity. Jim sighs heavily for the hundredth time today. Harvey passes him the flask. 

— — 

Ed smiles fondly as Oswald collapses into bed beside him and snuggles into his side like a cat. 

“God, what a day.” Oswald laughs again this chest. He picks his head up, lays it on his hand so he can look at Ed properly. 

“Yeah, what a day.” He pulls Ed towards him and kisses him, slow and sweet. When they pull back, Oswald puts his head back down and pulls the covers over them. They lay in comfortable silence for a minute, listening to the rain dribble down the window pains. 

“What made you get the idea in your head about marrying me? And don’t say that martial privilege bullshit, I know you, Ed.” Ed chuckles and thinks for a moment. 

“I’m not sure. It wasn’t really clear how long I’d been in love with you, Os, but the minute you gave me that green ring I knew I was.” Oswald smiles against his ribs. He remembers it well. 

It was after they had gotten back from the Sirens. He had his people pick it up for him, had it put in a nice case. He gave it to Ed casually considering and he still remembers Ed’s shocked face. He even hugged Oswald and kissed his cheek, a bright smile on his face. Oswald doesn’t think he’ll ever forget that moment. He wraps an arm around Ed’s waist. 

“Goes to show how materialistic you are.” Ed hits him teasingly at his joke, the edge of laugher in their lungs. 

“Goodnight, Ed,” Ed kisses Oswald’s hair, puts an arm around his husband. 

“Night, Gorgeous.” Oswald rolls his eyes as they fall asleep tangled in each other. 


End file.
